If
by Space Chick
Summary: A song that I thought would fit a Hilde&Duo relationship. Implied naughty little thoughts form Hilde. Enjoy!


If  __

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Unfortunately. Don't own the song either.

****

Song by Janet Jackson

If 

I couldn't help it. I couldn't even stop myself from falling in love with him. He was dashing and reckless. Almost like a knight out of a fairytale. He of course was extremely handsome and a body that I would love to get my hands on. At the moment he was swimming in the pool at Relena's home, where we were visiting. He climbed out of the pool, his long braid plastered to his back. I could see the water skimming down his chest. It made my mouth go dry and my palms itch. 

__

Sittin' over here 

Starin in your face 

With lust in my eyes

Sure don't give a damn and 

Ya don't know

That I've been dreamin' of ya 

In my fantasy

I had wanted him for so long. We had been living in the same house for the past three years and he had no idea what kind of effect that he had on me. I practically had to give myself cold showers daily for some of my fantasies were so X-rated that they would make a porn flick seem tame. I felt a flush creep up my cheeks as I thought of that last fantasy I had of him just several hours ago. That fantasy put the other ones to shame. I watched him execute another perfect dive off of the board. I put it into slow motion and I could see his sleek muscles playing under his skin. 

__

Never once you looked at me,

Don't even realize that I'm 

Wantin you

To fulfill my needs

Think what you want

Let your mind free

Run free to a place that no one

Dares to

Relena waved her hand in front of my face taking my attention off of him. I blushed furiously when she gave me a knowing look. I hastily excused myself as I practically sprinted into the cool air-conditioned mansion. I splashed cold water on my flaming cheeks from the kitchen sink. "Baka Hilde," I muttered at myself as I wiped my face off with a paper towel. I closed my eyes again and leaned my elbows on the edge of the sink. I began to think of my fantasy again. I could just imagine his hot mouth trailing over my skin and his hands running over the curves of my body. I couldn't stop the smile that I felt spreading over my face. But I often wondered what he thought of me. If he even thought of me in the same way. That thought made me go hot all over again. "In a minute I might as well stand in front of the open freezer and stay there," I said as I opened my eyes again and adjusted the straps of my navy blue bikini as I stood up straight. He hadn't said anything when I came out my room wearing this. But I had thought I had felt his eyes on me as I walked down the hall in front of him. 

__

How many nights I've laid in bed 

Excited over you

I've closed my eyes and thought 

Of us

A hundred different ways

I've gotten there so many times

I wonder how about you

Day and night, night and day

All I've got to say is

I walked back into the sunshine and leaned over the railing of the deck, looking down at the pool. He was standing on the side, dripping water onto the concrete, and wringing the water out of his hair. I envied the amount of hair he had. It was his pride and joy. I didn't think him at all vain except when it came to that braid of his. I smiled when I thought of that time I made him fall asleep by just combing my fingers through his hair. It felt like silk against my fingertips. I leaned back, rolling back on my heels as I watched him shake his head, sending water through the air. He looked up and spotted me looking at him. He gave me his characteristic boyish grin and waved. I waved back and almost laughed when he started running and bounded up the steps towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and swung me around. 

"Hilde, why did you run inside a few minutes ago?" he asked as he put me down. "You looked all flushed," he teased. 

"I needed a glass of water," I lied as I stepped away.

"Yeah, you also look like you need better sunscreen too, you're starting to fry," he said as he patted my shoulder.

I guess I hadn't noticed since I had been thinking about him, but when he did that, it stung just a little. "Oww, that wasn't very nice," I said as I pouted a little. He gave me another silly grin and tapped my other shoulder. It was burnt a little too. "Am I burnt anywhere else?" I asked.

"Hmm, let me see," he said as he walked around me. "Yup, right between the shoulder blades," he said.

"Damn, damn, damn," I said under my breath. "That was a place I couldn't reach."

"Tsk, tsk, Hilde girl," he said. "But it's easily remedied by aloe lotion."

"Oh good, but there is a slight problem. I can't reach the middle of my back," I said as I turned to face him. I looked up at him for he stood at least a head taller then me. Those cobalt eyes of his were twinkling merrily. "Well would you put it on?" I asked, giving him a sultry smile. He looked momentarily startled by my flirtatiousness, but shrugged and nodded. I asked Relena where it was and I retrieved it. I tugged him along to my room and flopped face down on my bed. I leaned up on my elbows and looked at him. "Well?" I asked. He was staring at me in a peculiar fashion, but I shrugged it off. He came over and sat down on the edge of the bed. I watched him pour the gel into his hands and felt them settle on my back. My nerve endings began to pop and sizzle, and it wasn't from the sunburn. I closed my eyes as I felt his hands stroke the skin between my shoulder blades.

__

If I was your girl

Oh the things I do to you

I'd make you call out my name

I'd ask who it belongs to

If I was you woman,

The things I do to you 

But I'm not, so I can't,

Then I won't

But, if I was your girl

His fingers felt so unbelievably good against my skin. He kept his touch light as he smoothed the gel across the affected area of skin. I bit my lip to keep the whimpers of pleasure that threatened to break free. I buried my head in my arms as he put some on my shoulders. I could imagine having his hands caress me like that all over my body. I was so tempted to turn over and pull his head down to mine, but I didn't. I wasn't going to act on the feelings I had for him, unless he admitted he had any first. But what a wicked little mind I had when I started thinking about my hands on his well-toned flesh. 

__

Allow me some time to play with 

Your mind

And you'll get there again and

Again

Close your eyes and imagine my 

Body undressed

Take your time, we've got all night

Then I felt his hands on my back again, moving to my lower back. I could feel his hands pushing the muscles of my back apart. I knew I didn't have sunburn there or else he didn't tell me that I did. I didn't feel any burning sensation so I guessed that I didn't. His hands squeezed my hips briefly before squeezing the backs of my thighs. I felt really hot all of a sudden as his fingers brushed my inner thighs briefly. My nerve endings were singed from this onslaught of intense feeling. I wondered if he could feel my temperature rise on my skin as he continued to massage the back of my thighs. I was shocked and delighted by what he was doing. I felt his fingers brush along my sensitive inner thigh again and this time his fingers stayed a little bit longer. I felt a rush of heat between my thighs and a throbbing ache settle there. 

__

You on the rise as your touching

My thighs

And let me know what you like

If you like, I'll go down

Da down down down da down

I couldn't help but stretch out a little. I wanted him. I wanted him right at this moment. This was becoming a major turn on. I wanted to feel his lips against mine; I wanted his lips on every inch of my skin. And I wanted to feel every inch of his skin against mine. I wanted him inside of me in the worst way. 

__

I'll hold you in my hand and baby

Your smooth and shiny feels good

Against my lips, sugar

I want you so bad I can taste your

Love right now, baby

Day and night, night and day

All I've got to say is

Then I felt him stop. I could feel my body protest from the loss of his touch. "Duo, are you done?" I asked softly as I rolled over to look at him. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed. His face was slightly flushed as well. I wondered what kind of thoughts he had been entertaining at the moment. I reached out and touched his shoulder. His eyes flickered back to mine. I was surprised to see desire flashing in them. I became extremely tempted to throw myself into his arms right then and there. I had waited so long and I wanted him so bad it hurt. But I didn't want it to be a fling. I wanted something permanent and I knew that he wouldn't. 

__

If I was your girl

Oh the things I do to you

I'd make you call out my name

I'd ask who it belongs to

If I was your woman, 

The things I do to you

But I'm not, so I can't 

Then I won't

But if I was your girl

I touched his cheek briefly before I slid off the bed. I started to walk away when I felt his hand grasp mine. I felt my heart begin to pound. I turned to glance at him. And with an abrupt yank, pulled me back to him. I found myself on his lap and being given a kiss that seared me straight to my toes. 

"To answer your question, no, I'm not done. It's far from done. I love you Hilde," he said against my mouth.

I couldn't believe it. My dreams were coming true. And when I found myself being kissed rather thoroughly, I knew that my fantasies were sure to follow. I felt all the feelings inside me, bubble to the surface. He loved me and he continued to kiss me like there was no tomorrow. I certainly didn't want this feeling to ever end. 


End file.
